


贈與你的最後

by Cianyue



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cianyue/pseuds/Cianyue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elros沒有預料到，在他生命最後來拜訪的訪客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	贈與你的最後

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rare Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106905) by [Elisif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisif/pseuds/Elisif). 



 

 

─────《贈與你的最後》 _Elros &Maglor_───────────────

 

　　艷陽高掛空中，刺眼的光線將海面打磨拋光成半鍛鋼的銀白色澤，甚至連我疲憊的手休憩在王座扶手上，那些未被磨破了的鋪墊蓋住而透出的金屬部分，以及另一手緊抓的枴杖都是如此的熾熱。我四周的環境全慫恿著我去接納陽光帶來的安慰，安心放下世間所有煩心的事物換取永恆而不會結束的安眠──但是我不會投降於我的疲累。至少，還沒。

　　將手心平放拐杖上，我再次望向了環繞著海邊的陸地。墨綠的樹叢綴點著淺粉的花，攀附在經過太多日曬而褪色的遺跡上，早被記憶抹去的神殿柱子橫躺排列在燦金色的細沙和閃爍光芒的海灘。比起修剪得宜的樹籬或者精緻照理的花圃，我還更情願這副風景──即使遺跡本身因為我曾見過它已被遺忘的輝煌反而更加顯得失落，然而捨去亦只是人生中的一部份，而我來到此地的理由，便是回憶人生。

　　陽光著實刺眼，反射在流銀般的海浪上越發白熱，耀入我疲憊的雙眼使他們近乎要闔上，直到一聲呼喚又逼得我撐起了眼簾。

　　「吾王？您有位訪客……」

　　我稍稍往前挪了些，刻印著歲月的臉龐與海洋一起倒映在拐杖頂部的銀飾。我深吸了一口氣。

　　「讓他進來吧。」我略陰沉道，用僵硬的手指順了順白皙而雜亂的髮，預期著或許是哪一個外國政要或是聖王長途跋涉前來給我最後的道別。

　　我聽著門邊模糊的聲響，門扉被推開又關上的聲音，端坐等待著這三個漫長的世紀以來熟悉的常規。我等著，卻沒聽到錦緞長袍摩擦和長綾袖拖曳的獨特聲響；這一次，沒有成串的地位稱號，沒有戒指敲擊劍柄的沉悶鏗鏘，沒有宣示忠誠的耳語，沒有高喊著「Númenorë之王，我的主上！」的吶喊聲。

　　這一次只有遠處海浪碎裂的聲響，無盡的呢喃迴蕩在突然而至的沉默裡，以及一道融入了它的樂曲，溫柔的細語。

　　「Elros。」  
　　我轉過頭來。

　　眼前的陌生人的皮膚飽經風霜，被無窮盡的海浪與無情的烈陽給添上了年紀與色澤；他用顫抖的左手輕輕勾回的長袍兜帽被磨蝕而褪色至冬季天空黯然的藍。暴風雨灰的眼被護在抓著磨損嚴重的長袍的右手下，瞳虹深處疊積著比起我認識他時仍然更甚的離傷。

　　「父親。」

　　「Elros，」他輕柔的重複，「我──」

　　他突然噤聲，看著我緩慢而痛苦地站起身，被我所沉入的過軟的抱枕阻礙，最後向前直到站在他面前。

　　沉默。我的手指在顫抖；握著拐杖的力度甚至讓我能感受到我的心跳在腕上跳動。我抬起頭對上他的眼。

　　「您看起來老了。」我打破了沉靜的氣氛。他垂下了眼廉，然後緩慢地舉起左手至我的右頰，試探性地梳攏了我的白髮，最後用拇指勾起我的下巴，帶著極淺的微笑，輕語：

　　「你也是，我的孩子。」

 

　　我向前傾去擁抱他。用手環住他時，他僵硬地將頭靠在我的肩膀上，但是當我另一隻手無意間碰到了他的右手時他卻明顯一顫。

　　「您沒有跟我說您受傷了──」

　　我輕柔地將手擺在他手臂上，他卻猛然扯回，訝異地後退。他停格了會，手指緊抓著長袍脫線的袖口，隨即朝它丟了厭惡的眼神，慌亂的扯著想要更加蓋住已被隱藏的右手。

　　我的手落回我身邊。

　　「父親，如果您需要治療──」

　　抬頭看了我一眼，他只是搖了搖頭，經自走遠，仍然輕輕捧著藏起的手環顧著房內，不安地猶如一個忘記了定居生活含有的裝飾物的人。他的左手輕輕碰著房裡的銀飾，刺繡的窗簾或其他裝飾物，彷彿急切探求著能夠轉移的話題。最後他靠在窗邊，渴望地看著窗外的海，明顯努力直起了腰，轉回來面對我。

　　「這是個十分值得敬仰的事，Elros，能夠統治的這麼好而如此備受敬愛，你的帝國……」重新開啟話題的必要性在他聲音中十分明顯，我感到我的手指掐入了拐杖頂端溫暖的銀飾。

　　「它不再是我的了。」緩慢的向前踏，「在不久前，我退位了。」

　　「我知道。」他同樣緩慢地轉回來。「這正是我來的原因。」

　　沉默。

  
　　我知道我應當受寵若驚，然而剛才目及的一切卻讓我感到深度的憂慮，以及需要將其表現出來的欲望。

　　「前來的行為是愚蠢的。」我說道。「它不可能值得你必定經過的冒險……」

　　我繼續斥責他，如父親在斥責忤逆的小孩一般，即使我們的角色已經對換。我已是個老人，而他卻如初見時那般的年輕──至少從外貌上是如此。然而這不是新的現象，我們的關係從我最早的記憶開始就是相反的，與眾所期望的相差多至我時常將它與曾經有人在我久遠的孩童時期安靜的呢喃的──是Maedhros嗎？他的故事總會偏向意識流──關於另一個世界的故事，在那裏天空是土地，土地是天空，上是下，而黑夜是聖白的日。

　　他的灰瞳凜冽，用著冷漠而事不關己的音調，簡單地說：「我知道所有的危機，但是我仍冒了這個險。」

　　只交代了如此，他轉回去背對了我，靠在窗台上更加往外探，盯著廣闊閃爍的汪洋。

　　「但是，」我倚著拐杖跟隨著他走到窗戶邊。「我以為你曾發誓──」

　　他驀地轉過身，露出了個些微痛苦的表情。

　　「發誓，Elros？再也不會了。不，我答應再也不會回到精靈族群之間，但是我從沒說過對於人類領地我亦會如此。」

　　握著拐杖的力度無意間增強。

　　「……為了我嗎？」我帶著遲疑終於說道。

　　「不完全是。然而我必須承認這個漏洞有著十分實際的益處。」他帶著我有些讀不懂的表情看著我。

　　「所以……你沒有跟我的兄弟……說過話？」

　　他陰鬱地搖了搖頭。

　　「我只會偶爾把歌曲送入他的夢境裡。那並不是──」他將斗篷拉得更緊些，防範著威脅要揭露他右手的風。「十分妥當，若我回到他身邊。但如果你希望的話，我可以傳話給他──」

　　「不，」我啟齒，但是劇烈的疼痛突然從肋骨爆開；我掙扎著呼吸，視線被墨點般的黑影佔據，痛苦地彎下腰，直不起身。

　　Maglor臉上的恐懼是立刻顯現而出的。他衝了過來，手臂圈住我的胸膛，隨著我頭無力垂落他肩上輕輕將我撐起，輕聲呢喃著一些帶著稚氣的安撫將我攙扶回椅子上。

　　我應該是昏迷了一陣子；當我睜開眼時我的頭垂在肩上，而Maglor正朝著桌上的長頸瓶伸手要倒了一杯紅酒給我。他放下了杯子，將手放置在我的手掌裡，看著我的眼裡有著慌亂而痛苦的關心。

　　被椅墊中飄起的灰塵輕輕嗆著，我不能辨出究竟是哪項讓我更難過：他舉動裡的柔情，或是純粹需要此舉的原因。我知道我已經走到我的時間之末，但是看見另一個人眼裡映出如此認知仍然是這樣痛苦。

　　用顫抖的左手勾住了酒杯，我示意讓他在我右方坐下，粗喘著，我繼續尚未說完的話。

　　「不。我們很久以前就道別了。我寫了封信給他，但是我並不想帶給他更多的痛苦。我十分不想……」

　　Maglor拒絕看著我的眼睛，滯留在長頸壺邊上反射的海灘，倒映的海洋被酒液染成血紅色顫抖在玻璃上，溫暖而富含生命。我向後靠在椅墊上。

　　「我並不害怕。」我安靜告訴他，垂眼望著我的手。「我擁有那些在我之前來過的人的記憶，有那些尚未到來的人的追憶，而最重要的，我擁有我所活過的一生。我只希望我能夠為Elrond減輕一些痛苦……而你也是。」

　　他將手掌輕貼上我手背。

　　「不要為我感到難過，Elros。極少──太少我認識的人在路途的最後能夠平穩地到達遠方的岸邊。能夠看見我所愛的人獲得此等榮耀，這……確實是個珍貴而稀有的禮物。」

　　我笑了。

　　「仍是個詩人呢，父親。我聽說Númenórë所有的吟遊詩人都聚集在廣場期待開始編寫關於我的統治與逝去的詞，然而沒有一個能夠造出您豪不費力即能構成這般壯麗的詩詞。」

　　他又笑了。

　　「舊習總是難以捨棄。」他的手握著我的手收緊，他低垂著眼──我感覺他向我隱藏的不只是右手──他補充：「而其中一些又比其餘更難。」

　　一陣風從開啟的窗戶吹入，而隨著它，另一波的疼痛又壟罩了我。我等待它過去，如它每次都會的，但是這次疼痛沒有消散反而如一股安靜的沉重悄然曼入我胸膛與骨隨中。我想睜開眼，但突然間我感到如此疲憊，疲憊，疲憊，疲憊，我的胸膛如扛著被海浪打濕的砂子般沉重，掙扎著要抬起頭，光線在眼前漸漸恍惚，但是透過層層迷霧我還是看到了Maglor起身，跪在我面前。

　　所以最終仍是跪著的！也罷，我也沒有力氣讓他平身了。我現下看起來是多麼像個王，如裝飾品一般，他們會如何不認同我……我笑了，但是那只讓我更加疲累而闔上了眼。

　　當我睜開時，他不再跪在我面前而是站著，手放在我肩上輕輕說著我聽不見的話。

　　「Ada？」我悄聲問，往上看著他模糊的臉。Ada。這個字眼是個終於被釋放的幽魂，愉悅的道別所有孩童時期虛偽的誠心與四個世紀以來小心翼翼鍛造的謊言，在一日之末的現在，這些都不重要了。Ada，Ada，Ada……

　　他繼續說著話，但是我仍無法理解。光線刺痛著我的眼睛。

  
　　突然間，我又聽得見了；而我終於聽懂他一直在重複的問句，一個從童年裡熟悉而疼痛的問句，現在他捧著我僵硬的手，用著近乎如禱告般緩慢而痛苦的聲音，不斷重複著。

　　「Elros。你希望我為你唱哪首歌？」

　　「你還記得嗎……第一個……」

　　太多語詞。我好疲累，好累，我的眼睛……  
　　我的手背上有著他乾燥的唇輕壓的重量。

　　「我記得十分清楚，我的孩子。」

　　我的父親唱起了歌。

 

 

　　這個漏洞有著十分實際的益處，我竟是這樣告訴他的！……黑色的敵人若懂得愛，也不過會用這樣的形容詞形容我曾經許諾要用歌曲帶他進入夢鄉的誓言。從此拉開漫長無邊際的永恆，聽到你們的決定後，最後也只剩下這樣的禮物了。你一直都是如此固執，Elros，一直都會是。

　　我的聲音有太久只被處於深處而殘酷無歌的海洋回應；我不習慣它突然的溫暖，被周圍華暖的錦緞跟溫柔的陽光回響著。金色的光芒，我發現──再一次諷刺我也無所謂了，噢，這個世界。這位被我握著手的國王值得，不，應得這一切──柔軟的暖意，光線，我唇上的歌。事實。

　　事實存在於他所說的，我沒有遺棄人類有一部份是為了他。這個誓言──不是我唯一許諾過的，但是以Arda之名，我發誓它會是我最後宣誓的──在我另一個誓言前就許下了，而另一個我將不會提到，因為它被寫在我的傷疤裡，而傷疤不需要被拌入歌或者合音中。不，這一個誓言我因愛而許諾，而不是年輕妄為的愚蠢或是該被詛咒的傲氣。這是我唯一實現的諾言。

“Once the battle is won, together　　　　　　（當戰爭屬於我們一同的勝利時  
We will gather our sails of gold　　　　　　　　我們會展開金色的帆  
The woes of ages past untether…”　　　　　　過去的悲傷無法滯留……）

　　曾經。這一個字眼本身就傳達了不可能性，一個故事者創造的，不曾存在的世界與不會存在的結局。只有傻子才會在日之末要求比平和更多的事物，如我冒了一切的險來確保這個給我只差在血緣上的兒子，我美麗的孩子。

“Gather our sails of gold,　　　　　　　　　　（展開金色的帆  
Return to our hallowed home of old…”　　　　回到我們古時神聖的家……）

　　我持續唱著歌，唱著金色的帆與遙遠的岸邊，最終勝利的戰役，回歸的戀人與尋回的寶藏；我從沒見過的事物，也是我祈求他們哪一天能夠見到的景象。正如我一直都在做，也將會不斷地做的，我唱著歌。

　　唱到了最終的段落；最後的船隻朝著遠方的地平線航去，我感到他僵硬的手指鬆開，從我的指間落下。我跪下，用帶著海鹽的味道，乾燥的唇，輕輕吻了他的額頭。

　　「Quel kaima，」我低語。「安穩地睡吧。」

 

 

　　Elrond沒有醒來；他的頭尷尬地側在肩上，一個看起來十分不舒服的姿勢，但我卻不敢喚醒他。這個畫面有些違和，他平時即使睡眠中也是如此穩重而端莊，而通常我們的玩笑總是向著睡姿猶如死馬般優雅的我。但是現在並不是個容許玩笑的時間；只有對於他睡眠中仍緊抓著的信，深刻的遺憾。

　　我昨日才到達，而政務會議進行到一半，信使在極致的沉默中輕輕將奶油白的信封放置桌面上。並不是完全無預警，我們早就知曉信的內容──Elrond只是拿起了信，在手心揉成一團，隨後頭也不回地離開了會議室。現在，在沉重的睡眠裡，他仍用著發白的手指緊抓著那封信，但是上面的摺痕都被細心地撫平了，信紙的邊緣卻帶著因反覆閱讀而磨損的痕跡。

　　我多麼希望能夠提供他一些安慰的話語；然而此時此刻只有沉默顯得最為恰當。壓低聲音，我悄聲送上祝福，正要轉身離開他卻猛地醒了過來，環顧了房間一圈後落回手上的信，憶起的疼痛在臉上顯而易見。

　　我放開了門把，向他的方向踏了一步。

　　「Elrond？」

　　他沒有看向我，視線停留在虛空中的某處。我走至他面前，輕輕裹住了他的手。

　　「我很遺憾……」

　　他沒有回應我；我連忙移至他身側，想要給予他一些微弱的支持。然而令我訝異的是雖然他沒有對上我的眼，他的嘴角卻帶著淡淡的笑意。

　　「Elrond？」

　　他的視線轉回我的方向，而握著我的手的力道微微增強。

　　「我幾乎能發誓剛才，就一小段時間，在我的夢裡……我聽見了我父親在唱歌。」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Elisif for writing this and letting me translate this beautiful work!
> 
> 作者補充，Elros形容的景色是真實存在在黎巴嫩的Byblos神殿。照片請往這裡走→ http://valarhalla.tumblr.com/post/115249528337/numenor-location-casting-though


End file.
